Untold Stories
by HatersHunter
Summary: Ein Drache, eine Menschenfrau, eine Gnomin, eine Elfe und ihre Reise durch die eisigen Weiten Nordends. Auf der Suche nach Anerkennung, einem vergangenem Leben, Gold und verlorenen Träumen. Eine Suche die zum Scheitern verurteilt ist?


Scales

[b]Erandrel[/b]

Gemächlich glitt die Landschaft unter ihm dahin.

Wie wäre sie zu beschreiben? Erandrel suchte nach den richtigen Worten und knurrte verstimmt. Das war das Problem: Er kannte zu wenige Worte der sterblichen Sprache. Drachen [i]brauchten[/i] keine Worte, ihre [i]eigene[/i] Sprache ließ nie einen Zweifel and dem was sie ausdrücken wollten. Er blinzelte langsam und schloss seine durchsichtigen, zweiten Augenlider um seine empfindlichen Augen vor dem kalten Wind zu bewahren. Ja, kalt war eine gute Beschreibung. Kalt und verschneit. Auch wenn das auch auf den Rest von Nordend zutraf.

Knochen ragten aus dem gefrorenen Boden.

Erandrel hatte es gespürt sobald sie den Fluss überquert hatten der die Boreanische Tundra von der Drachenöde trennte. Dieser Ort war heilig. Drachen kamen hierher um zu sterben, hier, im Beisein ihrer Vorfahren. Er spürte ein seltsames Gefühl der Heimkehr.

Erandrel gehörte zu keinem der großen Schwärme, er war weder ein Heiler wie die Roten, noch ein Träumer wie die Grünen, auch war er kein Magier wie die blauen Drachen. Er konnte nicht durch Zeit und Raum reisen wie die Bronzenen und auch fühlte er sich nicht verbunden zu den Untiefen der Erde wie seine schwarzen Verwandten. Er war nicht majestätisch wie die Drachenaspekte oder wunderschön wie ihre Kinder. Er [i]war[/i] einfach und das genügte ihm. Ihm genügten seine grauen Schuppen die im Licht matt schimmerten, ihm genügte das blaue Feuer das er speien konnte und ihm genügten seine sterblichen Gefährten. Ja er würde diese speziellen Sterblichen allen hochnäsigen Unsterblichen der Welt – seinen es nun Hochelfen oder Drachen - mit Freuden vorziehen.

Vielleicht, weil gerade ihre Sterblichkeit sie so kostbar machte.

Er schlug mit den Flügeln und stieg etwas höher. Die kalte Luft strich über seine Flügel und trug ihn so sicher wie eine Mutter ihr Kind. Sie kühlte seinen warmen Körper und liebkoste ihn, hieß ihn Zuhause willkommen. In solchen Momenten der Ruhe fühlte er sich überwältigt von der Freiheit und der Glückseligkeit. Mit einem lauten Brüllen ließ er sich fallen, legte die Flügel an, spürte wie er [i]schneller[/i] wurde, schoss wie eine Gewehrkugel Richtung Erdboden. Säure stieg ihm in die Kehle, wartete auf die Matamorphose, auf die Erlaubnis zu einer aufblühenden Blüte aus blauen Flammen zu werden. Wenige Meter trennten ihn vom Boden als er die Schwingen ausbreitete und seinen Rachen öffnete. Der Sog den seine, mit aller Macht außeinander gedrückten Fügel erzeugten, riss die Flammen mit sich, breitete sie aus und ließ sie zu einem wunderschönen, vergänglichen Kunstwerk werden. Ein machtvoller Flügelschlag beförderte ihn wieder hoch in die Luft. Auf seinem Rücken stieß Gilly ihren angehaltenen Atem in Form einer Aneinanderreihung sehr kreativer Schimpfwörter aus.

Wäre sein Gesicht dazu ausgelegt gewesen zu grinsen, so hätte er es jetzt getan. Er hatte zugestimmt Gillian zu tragen nachdem ihr Greif ein sehr unglückliches Ende im Maul eines Frostwyrms gefunden hatte. Es hatte sich als sehr einfach und angenehm herausgestellt, denn die Hexenmeisterin war selbst für einen Gnom ungewöhnlich leicht und hielt während sie sich in der Luft befanden die meiste Zeit den Mund. Tatsächlich hatte er sie fast vergessen, so leise hatte sich die normalerweise sehr redselige Gnomin verhalten. Doch mit der Stille hatte es nun ein Ende, als ihre stumme Grübelei ihrem gewöhnlichen, jähzornigen Selbst wich. „Du riesiger, schuppiger, infantiler, vollkommen hirnverbrannter Bastard! Ist dir jetzt auch noch die letzte winzge Hirnzelle weggestorben? Wenn du sowas noch mal machst du bescheuerter, grenzdebiler VOLLPFOSTEN belege ich dich mit dem gemeinsten, finstersten und [i]tödlichsten[/i] Fluch den ich kenne, verstanden! Und bei diesem Fluch scheißt sich Kel'thuzad in die Robe, hast du das kapiert du überdimensionierter Trottel?" Erandrel lächelte innerlich und beschloss sie ab jetzt ein wenig öfter durchzuschütteln.

Er hatte jahrelang Menschen beobachtet bis er in der Lage war sie so täuschend echt nachzumachen das sie ihn einfach übersahen wenn er in seiner menschlichen Tarnung unterwegs war, doch Gilly entsprach keinem der Verhaltensmuster die er auswendig gelernt hatte. Sie war gierig, rücksichtslos und jähzornig, außerdem hatte sie es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihren Gefährten das Leben so unerträglich wie möglich zu gestalten. Doch sie war auch der komplette Gegensatz zu allem eben genanntem und auch alles [i]dazwischen[/i]. Leute die Gilly nicht mochten (also fast jeder der ihr mindestens einmal begegnet war) behaupteten sie sei für eine so kleine Person sehr aggressiv. Das stimmte nicht ganz. Gillian hatte das selbe Ausmaß an an Aggressivität wie ein normaler, vielleicht etwas cholerischer Mensch. Nur war eben diese Aggressivität auf einen etwa sechzig Zentimeter großen Körper komprimiert und recht... explosiver Natur.

Der Aufruhr am Himmel war am Boden nicht unbemerkt geblieben, zwei Gesichter schauten duch zu ihnen auf eines davon fast so blass wie der Schnee der die ebene bedeckte. Gilly schaute nach unten, grummelte irgendwas und gab ihm einen Klaps zwischen die Hörner. „Wenn du den Zombie beeindrucken willst sag mir gefälligst das nächste Mal Bescheid." Plötzlich schien sie verlegen darüber ihn vorher so angeranzt zu haben.

Erandrel schwieg, auch wenn er es nicht mochte das die Gnomin Selene immer 'Zombie' nannte. Im Gegensatz zu einem Zombie oder Ghoul hatte Selene einen freien Willen.

Zeit verstrich und Gilly schnarchte leise, ihre kurzen Arme halb um seinen Hals geschlungen, den Kopf zwischen seine Hörner gelegt. Gleichmäßige, langsame Flügelschläge hielten den Drachen in der Luft und lullten ihn in eine Art Dämmerzustand in die er oft fiel wenn er lange flog. Er ergab sich der nagenden Müdigkeit, schloss die knochigen, äußeren Augenlider und sank in einen wohligen Halbschlaf.


End file.
